Media discs are popular mediums for the storage of movies, music, videos, computer software, computer games, etc. As used herein, the term “media disc” is intended to encompass any digital storage disc, such as compact discs (CDs) for the storage of digitized music and/or video, CD-ROMs for the storage of digitized data and computer software, digital video discs (DVDs) for the storage of digitized audio and video data, video game discs, and other similar disc formats, whether now known or developed in the future. Such media discs are often packaged in a rigid plastic case and are often accompanied by printed material for sale to consumers.
For example, the printed material may include a cover sheet visible from outside the plastic case. The cover sheet may be between a clear plastic cover and the rigid plastic case. Other discs are packaged in a cardboard case rather than plastic, where the printed material is the cardboard case itself. Some media discs are packaged with a booklet or other printed material contained inside the plastic or cardboard case. All of these types of printed material typically include visually attractive color graphics and/or information representative of the content of the media disc. Since a media disc often does not include easily visible graphics identifying the content of the disc, the printed material may serve to provide an easily visible identification of the content of the disc.
Because the rigid cases take up much more space than the media discs and accompanying printed material, they are often considered a nuisance by users. Some conventional systems collect media discs individually into a booklet having vinyl sleeves bound, for example, in a three-ring binder. However, many of these systems do not provide a mechanism for maintaining the accompanying printed material with the media discs. Some systems may allow storage of the accompanying material, but do so in a manner quite dissimilar from the original visual presentation of the packaged media disc. Consequently, there is a need for an improved media disc container that allows the discs and their accompanying printed materials to be stored and displayed in a space-efficient manner while maintaining a visual presentation similar to the originally-packaged media disc.